Captain Usopp The Great Adventure of Usopp the Man Ch. 2
, , , , , TND, have matching slot effects, and boosts their ATK by 1.5x if HP is 50% or less (1.75x if 30% or less) |SailorAbility = Makes crew immune to Remove SFX |LimitBreakHP = 3910 |LimitBreakATK = 1541 |LimitBreakRCV = 581 |LimitBreakSlot = 5 |LBSailorAbilityDesc = Boosts Shooter characters’ base HP by 100 |PotentialAbilityDesc = * Bind Resistance *Critical ATK *Barrier Pierce |EvolutionChain = |EvolutionMaterials = |NCharEvo = 3 |Obtain = *Only through Super Evolution |Notes = | SupportAbility = Supported Characters: Heracles'n, Luffy, Zoro, Robin and Franky Level 1: Adds 5% of this character's base ATK, HP and RCV to the supported character's base ATK, HP and RCV Level 2: Adds 6% of this character's base ATK, HP and RCV to the supported character's base ATK, HP and RCV Level 3: Adds 8% of this character's base ATK, HP and RCV to the supported character's base ATK, HP and RCV Level 4: Adds 10% of this character's base ATK, HP and RCV to the supported character's base ATK, HP and RCV Level 5: Adds 12% of this character's base ATK, HP and RCV to the supported character's base ATK, HP and RCV |Notes = Summary (as of September'19): Tier rank: 4/5 (Good). Post-SE Legend Usopp is an interesting utility unit. * Captain ability: Weird (2/5). Delaying everyone by 1 turn is interesting, and can be used in some cases, but generally is not worth it, given the terrible 1.5x ATK boost. *'Special': Very good (4/5). Delaying otherwise delay-immune enemies is a great way to break the game, or at least cheese through a bunch of otherwise hard content with a great safety net. *'Limit Break' Above Average (3.5/5). Reduce No Healing duration and Barrier Pentrations are nice. Nothing else really stands out. *'Support' Great (5/5). 12% all stat boost, 'nuff said. Detailed review and other notes *A better version of the old favorite, GPU, 6+ Usopp provides an interesting utility, and a great safety net. Overall he is a bit more useful than his pre-SE version, as 1-turn safety net for 99% fights is generally better than 5-turns 'near guaranteed win' for 20%. *His 6+ Super Evolution is not an immediate upgrade, but more of a side-grade. Consider carefully which one you want; ideally you'll want to keep both. *A much better sub than the captain; very few teams use him as a captain (see NN list, as of September '19 a whole three teams are listed with him as a co-captain...). *One of very few legends (and units in general) with only a single class (effectively a disadvantage, somewhat limiting the number of teams he fits on) Team building * rainbow captain, pair him with someone who compensates for his abysmal ATK boost. You probably don't want to use him as a captain. Farmable socket locations :*Syrup Village - Ch. 1 :*Water Seven - Ch. 7 :*Brother Soul! Afro Luffy! :*DEAD or TREAT!! ~Twilight Party~ :*DEAD or TREAT!! ~Midnight Party~ :*Clash!! Usopp-un :*Lightning Speed! Straw Hat Pirates Other guides: *Reddit guide: Reddit Trivia * Also known as 6+ Usopp }} Category:Usopp Category:Voiced Characters Category:Percentage HP Cut Category:Time Delay Category:Limit Break Category:RCV Bind Resistance Category:Critical ATK Category:Barrier Pierce